


A Loyal Customer

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta
Summary: Sandor goes to a salon for a cheap haircut and finds something worth coming back for.





	A Loyal Customer

It was early in the afternoon as Sandor made his way down the sidewalk toward the hair salon. He had been avoiding it for months, but his hair was so long now that it was getting caught in the collar of his shirt, so he finally gave in and made the appointment for a haircut. He entered the front door and was greeted immediately by a perky woman sitting at the front desk.

 

“Hi! Welcome to Adequate Arya’s. We specialize in haircuts that are kind of okay, but nothing to get excited about. What can I help you with today?”

 

“I just want a trim.”

 

“Alrighty, and do you have a specific stylist you prefer?”

 

“Uh, I guess whoever cut it last time. They did an almost alright job.”

 

“Okay, just a moment and I’ll pull your file up in our system.” Her long fake nails clicked against the keys of the keyboard as she typed, it was driving him nuts. “Okay, I see you had Daenerys last time. Unfortunately, she isn’t here anymore.”

 

“Oh? Uh, okay. Well, do you have anyone who gives a good haircut?”

 

“No. We don’t do good haircuts. All of our staff are new to the industry and grossly underpaid, so we have an exceptionally high turnover rate. The people we have on staff at any given time are inexperienced and sort of just hoping they don’t cut an ear off or something.”

 

He ran a hand through his overgrown black hair. “Bloody hells. It’s just a trim, just give me anyone I guess.”

 

“Great! Sansa just finished up with a customer, follow me and I’ll get you set up in the shampoo chair.”

 

“But I don’t want a shampoo, I’m just getting a trim.”

 

“Mr. Clegane, EVERYONE needs a shampoo. How else would we get you to try our super expensive hair products and then pressure you into buying them at checkout?”

 

His response was nothing more than a grumble. She led him to a black vinyl chair that had a curved sink behind it. He sat down and leaned back as she secured a large black plastic cover around his neck.

 

“You just relax right here, and Sansa will get started with you in a moment.”

 

He didn’t bother responding. Her ridiculously high heels were noisy against the floor as she walked away. She had just sat in the desk chair when he heard the faucet being turned on behind him. He looked up and back to see a tall redhead with a sweet smile pumping shampoo into her hands.

 

“Hi, I’m Sansa, I’ll be taking care of you today. Are...you alright?”

 

He had been staring without even realizing it. He gave a quick nod and then decided to just look up at the ceiling. The warm water was soothing against his scalp, and the way she shampooed his hair, her nails gently scraping and massaging his scalp, was enough to make his entire head tingle. She was busy working up a lather when he felt the side of one of her breasts push against his cheek. It happened again, and again. It was so soft, he hadn’t been that close to a woman in quite some time. He became aware of a sudden tightening happening in the front of his jeans.

 

_Seven bloody hells. Not here. Not now! Think of something. Rotten stew. Thoros naked. Fire._

 

Within a few seconds, he noticed that his little problem had resolved itself. His erection was brief, but he wondered if she had noticed. When she was done rinsing out all the suds, she handed him a towel.

 

“Okay, time to get cutting. Follow me to chair number three.”

 

Sansa led the way, and Sandor followed behind, the towel draped over his head. He sat, and she commented that she didn’t have to lift the chair, he was so tall that he was at the perfect height already. She combed through his hair a few times, getting a feel for it, and separating it into sections. Then, the inevitable small talk began. It was the reason Sandor avoided getting his hair cut for so long.

 

“Have you seen any good movies lately?”

 

“No.”

 

She started trimming, holding hair between her middle and forefingers and cutting with a sharp pair of shears. So, what do you do for a living?”

 

“Work.”

 

She had received his message loud and clear, he didn’t want to talk. So, from that moment on, she didn’t say anything more, she just focused on the task at hand.

 

_Fuck, why am I so awkward? She’s just a woman. A gorgeous, friendly, perfect woman. Speak you idiot!_

 

“The woman at the desk...was...high.” His words came out as nothing more than a mumble.

 

“What? Really?” She looked over at the front desk to see the secretary chatting with a customer.

 

Sandor huffed in frustration. “What I meant to say was, the woman at the desk said the turnover rate here is high.”

 

Sansa nodded as she continued trimming. “Oh, right. Yes, that’s true. We get a lot of cosmetology school graduates. They work here for a few months to bank up experience and then they move on.”

 

“Are you planning on moving on?”

 

“Oh no, I couldn’t. My sister owns this place. When I’m not doing hair, I’m usually in the office helping out with other things. She needs me. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Good.” _Too eager. Too eager!_ “I mean, for the business.”

 

“Yes, I suppose so.” Sansa removed the black plastic cape from Sandor and used a soft brush to clean up any stray hairs. “There you go, you’re all set. Want to take a look in the mirror?”

 

“No. I avoid mirrors.” He stood and immediately walked to the front desk. The annoyingly perky woman was all too happy to help him.

 

“Hey there handsome, your cut looks great.”

 

“I only had a trim. It’s the same cut, just half an inch shorter. Save your bullshit for someone who actually needs it.”

 

Her eyes grew large and she swallowed. “Oh...okay. Uh, so Sansa used Dorne Infusions kiwi coconut oil shampoo on you today. Would you like to buy a bottle to take home?”

 

He thought for a moment. “Does the stylist get a commission if I buy it?”

 

“Y-yes, I believe Sansa would get fifty percent.”

 

“I’ll take ten bottles.”

 

Her mouth was agape in surprise. “Ten bottles?”

 

Sandor placed his palms on the desk and leaned forward so that his face was just inches from hers. “Am I speaking a different language to you? Yes, I said I want ten bottles. Do you have a problem with that? Maybe you think that someone with a face like mine shouldn’t bother with his hair? Is that it?”

 

“Oh no, no, not at all, sir. Let me get that shampoo for you.” Terrified, she quickly scrambled to put the ten bottles of shampoo into bags and set them on the counter.

 

“That’ll be, oh my, $320. $20 for the haircut and $300 for the shampoo.”

 

He handed her a credit card and she swiped it, quickly handing it back to him. He filled in the tip line with $80 and scribbled a signature on the receipt, tossing the pen onto the counter when he was done.

 

“Thanks for coming to Adequate Arya’s. Have a nice day.”

 

He didn’t move.

 

“Sir, you’re all finished. The transaction went through. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon.”

 

He still wasn’t leaving.

 

“Mr. Clegane? Are you alright? Is there anything else I can help you with?”

 

He gave her a look that almost resembled a smile. “Yes, actually. I’d like to make an appointment for next week.”


End file.
